


Love is Peaches

by m_lucien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Domestic Fluff, Established Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, They are husbandos, merlin is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_lucien/pseuds/m_lucien
Summary: During one summer afternoon, Merlin ate a peach and predictably made a mess of himself. Good thing Arthur was there to clean him up.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Love is Peaches

Merlin held a peach against his lips as he sat on his favourite chair by the window, gazing outside at his fruit and vegetable garden thoughtfully. There were several blue butterflies fluttering around his plants – which always made a beautiful sight.

“Stop fondling the peach, _Mer_ lin. It’s meant for consumption, not kissing.”

Merlin tore his gaze away from the butterflies and turned to his husband, who was lying on his side atop the settee and reading a book. “But it reminds me exactly of your kisses, Arthur.”

His husband, Arthur, lowered his book and smirked at him. “What, sweet and lovely?”

“Nah, hairy and fuzzy.” Merlin teased, recalling the one summer when Arthur thought it a good idea to grow out a beard.

“Why, you _little_ – that was one time!” Arthur exclaimed, indignant, no doubt thinking of the same incident.

“Well, it wasn’t a very good look, was it?”

“You’re the only one who didn’t like it. In fact, Geoffrey told me it suited me and made me look even more respectable.” Arthur said, absentmindedly rubbing a hand over his jaw.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “The man’s half-blind, Arthur; his word can’t be trusted,” he paused, and then added, “You looked like a goat, and I got a beard burn. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience.”

“Yes, yes,” Arthur said, exasperated, having heard the same complaint many times. “That’s why I got rid of it. Now, eat your fruit before you say more nonsense.”

And just because it was within Merlin’s capacity, he stuck a tongue out at his husband. “You’re such a clotpole.”

“Very mature, love,” Arthur replied, returning to his book. “At least, I’m not a dollophead.”

“That’s _my_ word!”

“Precisely why it suits you.” Arthur replied, looking incredibly smug.

Merlin stuck his lower lip into a pout, but didn’t think it necessary to reply and very graciously let Arthur read in peace. He returned his attention to his garden, and took a bite of the peach in his hand. Predictably, having been born a clumsy oaf, he made a mess of himself. He wiped the juice that covered his mouth and dripped from his chin with the back of his hand, and then proceeded to lick his fingers, chasing the sweetness as it trailed down his arm.

He heard Arthur click his tongue behind him, and soon after, his husband stood in front of him with a tissue in hand. “You’re such a messy person.” Arthur muttered, taking hold of Merlin’s chin and gently cleaned the sticky juices from his face.

“Good thing you’re here to clean me up then.” Merlin smiled up at him, his eyes crinkling with mirth.

Arthur sighed, tilting his husband’s face to check if there were any juices left. “You’d be lost without me.”

“Probably.”

“You mean definitely.”

“Alright, definitely then,” Merlin acquiesced, eyeing Arthur’s lips. “I want a kiss.”

Arthur rolled his eyes in pretend exasperation. “Demanding little thing,” he murmured, but leaned down all the same and claimed Merlin’s lips in a soft kiss. It was slow and languid, their lips brushed for a few more times before they let each other go. Their faces remained close enough that their breaths mingled and Merlin can’t look at Arthur without being cross-eyed.

“Just as I thought,” Merlin whispered, nodding to himself.

Arthur nudged him with his nose. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Your kisses do taste like peaches.”

“That’s because you just ate a peach, you idiot,” Arthur replied, gently bumping their foreheads together, which made Merlin laugh.

Love, Merlin thought later on when Arthur returned to the settee, was just like the delicate sweetness of peaches and summer – light and sweet which made you feel happy and content inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the summary might be misleading? I want to write a more accurate summary, but my brain isn't exactly functioning well (when has it ever?). Anyway, this has been in my drafts since August last year, and I haven't the time to complete it before, so ta-dah! Hope you like it!
> 
> Comments are well-appreciated!


End file.
